


Sometimes

by LittleLynn



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poor Charles, Porn with Feelings, We all know what happened on that plane, and turned into porn with unexpected feels, erik tries to fix things but probably makes it worse, okay but srsly this was supposed to be pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He buried his face in his hands and tried to block out the voices starting to whisper around his mind, it was too early for another dose. Erik made it feel dirty. He just wanted quiet, he just wanted sleep. </p><p>He heard someone come in, he didn’t need his powers or his eyes to know it was Erik, it would always be Erik. </p><p>There were hands on his own, moving them away from his face so that Erik could replace them with his own and Charles’ skin remembered those hands like they had never left him. He melted into those hands like he always had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMay/gifts).



> Happy Birthday gal <3

 

“Do you really think I abandoned you?” Erik asked so softly Charles almost did not hear him, it made him falter from where he was about to move his bishop, he was the only one Erik had ever been soft with.

He paused and made his move before looking up.

“Sometimes.” He took a shaky breath before asking his own question. “Do you really think I abandoned you all?”

“Sometimes.”

They played in silence for a little longer, Erik was winning, he always seemed to be winning, even when it wasn’t just a game of chess.

“How did it get so broken?”

“You let me take your rook too early.” Erik tried for light-hearted, it only took a look from Charles to sober his expression. “Neither of us will compromise on what we believe.”

“Why can’t you ever see the good in people?”

“Why can’t you see the reality?”

More silence. Erik took one of his knights.

“You are the only person I always saw unadulterated good in. Your ability to see the best in everyone, your refusal to accept the worst is infuriating. It’s also one of the things I love most about you.”

“You don’t love me anymore.”

“My heart is one thing that will never abandon you Charles. I left it with you for safekeeping. I knew you would never hurt it.”

“You hurt me.”

“I know.”

“And you’ll do it again.”

“Don’t let me.”

“I can’t help it any more than you can Erik.”

More silence. Charles took a pawn, Erik didn’t take his queen, even though he could have.

He could have taken everything, he had before, he would again. Charles would let him.

He would always let him because he would always hope he would stay this time.

They didn’t speak again as they played. Charles knew he wasn’t playing well, he was tired and he was starting to hear them again, the treatment just beginning to wear, his legs wouldn’t go for a while yet but it never took much for the faint whispers to come back.

He found it hard to believe Erik still loved him, not because of the things he had done the ways their friendship had shattered, no he found it hard to believe now because he wasn’t who he used to be anymore. He could blame that on Erik, he could blame it on the war, he could blame it on a lot of things but the end result was the same. He wasn’t sure who he was anymore, what the point of him was these days, he had lost his purpose. He felt helpless and weak.

Erik won.

Erik always seemed to win, even when he lost. He always took something else with him when he left, and he always left.

“You’re rusty old friend.” Erik smiled gently at him, Charles did not smile back, he didn’t even have the will to be angry, he was just tired, tired of losing everything.

“My chess partner left me.” He tried to joke but he just sounded hurt, sounded truthful then.

“I’m here now.” Erik answered, Charles couldn’t tell if it was firm or soft.

“But will you still be here tomorrow?”

“I’m here now.” Erik said again, he didn’t know if he would still be here tomorrow then, or maybe he did and the answer was no.

Hank was flying the plane, Logan was sat just a few feet away, Charles wanted to be alone, whether that included Erik or not he wasn’t sure. Charles stood up and walked away, Logan looked frustrated by the whole thing, maybe Charles and Erik’s future selves hadn’t been entirely honest about the nature of their relationship, the extent of the damage between them.

But his future self and Erik were together, it gave him hope that one day Erik would stay. That maybe there was a future without death and devastation that Erik would stay with him in.

He went into the back of the plane, closing the door behind himself, shutting himself away from the rest of the plane and sitting on the end of the bed. He had always wondered why most private jets had a bed, could anyone actually sleep while flying? Maybe if he drank enough he could fall asleep.

He buried his face in his hands and tried to block out the voices starting to whisper around his mind, it was too early for another dose. Erik made it feel dirty. He just wanted quiet, he just wanted sleep.

He heard someone come in, he didn’t need his powers or his eyes to know it was Erik, it would always be Erik.

There were hands on his own, moving them away from his face so that Erik could replace them with his own and Charles’ skin remembered those hands like they had never left him. He melted into those hands like he always had.

“You used to be clean shaven old friend.” Erik said as his fingers ran through his unkempt short beard. “Your hair used to be softer.” He ran his hands through Charles’ tangled hair, coaxing out the knots. “And you used to have better taste in clothes.” He teased lightly, tugging at his collar, Erik had always liked his sweater vests, maybe that was why he didn’t wear them anymore.

“A lot of things changed. You weren’t here.” Charles finally opened his eyes, there had been a time when Erik had always been the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, he had missed it.

He wished he could be angry, he knew he should be angry. He just didn’t have enough left to be angry, and he had always been bad at being angry at Erik anyway.

“I’m here now.” Erik murmured and then there were long lost lips on his own and any protest Charles may have made died.

He didn’t want to protest, he wanted to pretend.

Erik was here now, that was enough. It wouldn’t be tomorrow when he left again and took another piece of Charles with him again, but for now it was enough.

He yielded to Erik’s lips and Erik took that as the invitation it was, deepening the kiss and chasing a sigh out of Charles as he did. Deft fingers were undoing the buttons on Charles shirt and all of his defences simultaneously and Charles rid Erik of that stupid little scarf he was wearing.

“I’m not sorry for punching you.” Charles grumbled as Erik pushed the shirt from his shoulders and he started on the button’s of Erik’s.

“I would be disappointed if you were.” Erik smiled that shark-like smile at him and Charles had missed that too.

It was so easy to fall back into each other, maybe because they both knew that in any other life in any other situation they would be perfect, they would be happy. But not this one. Never this one. But still Charles had hope, even if he knew it was in vain.

Erik lifted him easily, he had always been small in comparison, and he was probably using the metal on Charles’ belt to help as well. He found himself wishing he was clean shaven again and his hair was soft and that it was years ago in that brief spell of happiness again.  

Erik moved them up the bed and caged Charles under his arms and he had that predatory look in his eyes and yet, he felt safer than he had in a long time, he had always loved that look anyway.

Then he was being kissed hard and just like he needed and just like Erik always had kissed him and Charles wondered if this could count as time travel, because it felt like it. He got Erik’s shirt off him and threw it to the side, running his hands over Erik’s lean and strong back as his legs opened to accommodate him as if it was years ago and nothing had changed.

Erik’s hands were stroking over Charles’ chest as he used his power to rid him of his belt and undo his trousers, Charles made do with his hands to do the same to Erik. He tried and failed not to whine as Erik wrapped a hand around his already hard cock and started stroked him through the fabric of his underwear a few times.

It had been a long time.

It had been since Erik.

He groaned as Erik let go and sat back to draw Charles’ trousers down his legs and discard them to the side, his underwear going to join shortly after. Erik drank him in like he had missed the sight, and maybe he had. His hands stroked up and down Charles’ sides and he pressed kisses to his hip and Charles felt loved again.

Erik got up and disappeared into the small bathroom and Charles knew he must be looking for something they could use. After a minute he came back with a tub of petroleum jelly and a victorious smirk and Charles hated himself for smiling back at him.

Erik shed his remaining clothes and he came back to the bed and he was just as beautiful as Charles remembered, lean and strong and consuming. He crawled back onto the bed and settled between Charles legs, kissing at his neck as he coaxed his legs further apart, Charles had never needed much coaxing.

Erik’s clever cunning mouth was kissing it’s way down his neck, over his collarbones, nipping at his peaked nipples, licking over his stomach and dragging over the sensitive inside of his thigh before wrapping around Charles’ cock and pulling and quiet moan from Charles. Erik sucked at him lazily and soon enough there was a slick finger circling his entrance and Charles arched as Erik pressed into him.

“You’re so tight.” Erik murmured, pulling off Charles’ cock and littering his hip with kisses instead as he worked his finger.

“It’s been a while.” Charles admitted with a whimper as Erik stretched him further while kissing his way back up to his neck.

“How long?” Erik asked and Charles didn’t answer and Erik understood and Charles hated himself but then Erik’s mouth was on his and everything seemed okay again.

Erik had almost looked guilty.

He could get lost in Erik’s kisses and Erik was kissing him harder now, nearly desperately. He made sure Charles was ready before pressing a second finger into him and Charles was torn between being glad Erik was being so careful with him and hating knowing that he still cared enough to be careful with him.

Erik found his sweet spot, he hadn’t forgotten where it was it seems, and soon enough Erik was swallowing his moans like he always used to do as he drove him mad in the best ways, rubbing his two fingers over Charles’ prostate as he stretched his tight passage until he could slip in a third finger, careful not to hurt him.   

Not to hurt him more than they both knew he already had.

“I’m ready.” Charles whimpered as Erik drew out the torture, and it was the truth and it was a lie.

Erik kissed him deep once more and Charles felt him lining himself up, that old familiar feeling of Erik’s cock nudging at his stretched hole and for just a second Charles could imagine that nothing had happened he had never lost this. But only for a second.

A hand caressed his thigh as lips made love to his own and Erik slowly pressed into Charles, it burnt and it was perfect, this had always been perfect between them, even when it was fumbled and new. Even when it was tainted.    

Erik held still, kissing at his neck and Charles adjusted slowly to the stretch, rocking his hips slowly as he did, letting Erik know he could move without having to speak.

Every kiss fixed him and every kiss broke him a little more. He wished he could hate him but he knew he never would.

Erik took him slow and deep and Charles wasn’t sure if it was exactly what he needed or the opposite. Erik shifted his hips and Charles gasped as his next thrust hit his prostate, he felt Erik smirk against his neck and couldn’t help but smile himself as Erik sped his hips up, telling Charles he loved him with every roll of his hips, every kiss to his skin.

When you’re little no one tells you that sometimes love just isn’t enough, no matter how deep it runs.

You find that out the hard way, Charles had found that out the hard way.

Charles shut down his mind and gave in to the feeling of Erik inside him, he had missed it, but for now, he had it back.

Erik hooked his arms under Charles’ legs and hoisted them up onto his shoulders and Charles wasn’t as flexible as he used to be but the new angle was still driving him mad, it had always been their favourite. Still was, he supposed, if there was ‘theirs’ anymore. He was moaning freely even as Erik kissed him, he had always been vocal, Erik had always loved that, it made him want to be quiet, but he never could be with Erik, he knew everything that drove him wild too well.

It wasn’t going to take long, it had been too long for both of them, Erik had spent a long time in that plastic prison after all, and Charles, well. It had been a long time for them both.

Erik wrapped a hand around his cock even though they both knew he didn’t need the extra help and Charles threw his head back at the new onslaught of sensation, the two of them sharing breath rather than kisses as Erik became erratic in his movements.

But he had always been determined to make Charles come first, had always put Charles’ pleasure first, even more, maybe even more so now. He stripped Charles’ cock in time with his thrusts, his other hand started tugging gently at Charles’ hair and when he bit down on Charles’ neck and hit his prostate once again Charles was undone.

He came between them with a desperate cry of Erik’s name, nails digging into Erik’s lean shoulders as he shook through his climax. He went boneless on the bed but couldn’t help himself from burying his hands in Erik’s short hair and pulling him down to kiss him, deliberately tightening his muscles around Erik’s cock even further, revelling in the way it made Erik groan and practically forced his climax from him, coming deep inside him.

Erik flopped down on top of him, kissing lazily at his shoulder and Charles turned in his arms and found his lips, he wanted to kiss him while he still could. Soon Erik climbed out of bed and cleaned him up, but then much to Charles’ surprise he got back under the covers, pulling Charles into his chest and holding him tight against him, pressing kisses into his hair.

Charles fell asleep in his arms, it had always been easy to fall asleep in his arms, the arms of the person he thought would never hurt him and the one who had done it the most.

He hated himself because he couldn’t hate Erik. But it was hard to hate anything while Erik had him in his arms, hard to believe anything had ever managed to ruin them so thoroughly. He would hate himself again tomorrow.

Erik woke him gently some time later with kisses to his neck and stoking fingers through his hair and for a painful second in the haze of sleep Charles forgot the last decade and thought they were home again.

They didn’t speak as Erik slipped out of bed, but they did kiss, Erik practically showered him with little pecks and kisses, as he moved around the small room.

The plane would be landing soon, Erik was pulling on his clothes and bringing Charles’ over to him. Then instead of pecks and light kisses he kissed him slowly, tenderly. They never kissed like that, not unless it was goodbye.  

“I love you.” Erik told him firmly and Charles nodded sadly, he loved him too however much he wished he didn’t anymore. “I always will.”

“I know.” He hated saying it back now, even though they both knew it was true.

“I miss you Charles.”

_Then don’t leave me again_

Erik told him quietly and kissed him before walking out into the main area of the plane, shutting the door behind him for Charles to dress.

Erik always tried to patch him up before he left again.

But he always left again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Comments and Kudos make the words go round ^^


End file.
